


Join the Club

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	Join the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Trixie walked over to Lucifer carrying a songbook. "Uncle Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked up from reading the newspaper and raised an eyebrow at her. Before he noticed the book in her hands. "Oh no."

"Please?" She asked pouting cutely at him. "Its only one song."

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "What song?"

"Mickey Mouse's theme song?" Trixie said smiling at him cutely.

Lucifer took the songbook in his lap as he put the newspaper down. He read over the song and looked at her. "Come here your going to help me sing this time around deal?"

Trixie nodded her head before she grinned brightly at him. "Deal." She said happily before she hugged him tightly. "Ready whenever you are Uncle Lucifer." She said snuggling up against him.

Lucifer started to sing than. "Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse!  
(Donald Duck)

Mickey Mouse!  
(Donald Duck)

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

Come along and sing the song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse club  
Mickey Mouse club  
We'll have fun  
We'll meet new faces

We'll do things and  
We'll go places  
All around the world  
We're marching

Who's the leader of the club  
That's made for you and me  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E  
Hey! there, Hi! there, Ho! there  
You're as welcome as can be  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E

Mickey Mouse!  
(Donald Duck)

Mickey Mouse!  
(Donald Duck)

Forever let us hold our banner  
High! High! High! High!

Come along and sing a song  
And join the jamboree!  
M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E 

(yay Mickey)  
(yay Mickey)  
(yay Mickey Mouse Club!)." He looked at Trixie then. "Okay, little duckling no more Disney." He scooted her off with her book before he went back to his newspaper.

Trixie walked off before she smirked darkly as she walked. "Never say never." She said as she walked out of the room.

Lucifer turned and watched her walk out of the room with a funny look on his face before he shook his head and went back to the news.

THE END!


End file.
